sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Strong
Tara Strong (born Tara Lyn Charendoff; February 12, 1973) is a Canadian–American actress who has done work in numerous films and television series, both live-action and animated. Many of her major voice roles include animated series such as Rugrats, The Powerpuff Girls, The Fairly OddParents, Drawn Together, Teen Titans and the spin-off series Teen Titans Go!, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, as well as video games such as Mortal Kombat X, Final Fantasy X-2 and the Batman: Arkham series. Her portrayals have garnered nominations in the Annie Awards and Daytime Emmys, and an award from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. Early life and career Strong was born on February 12, 1973, in Toronto, Ontario to Syd and Lucy Charendoff. Her parents ran a candy and novelty store called The Wiz, and Syd had also worked as a pharmacist. She and her older sister Marla were raised in Toronto. At age four, she became interested in acting and volunteered to be a soloist at a school production. She worked with the Yiddish Theater; though she did not know the Yiddish language, she memorized her lines phonetically. She also performed with the Toronto Jewish Theater (TJA), where she acted in A Night of Stars, and was featured in an audiotape for "Lay Down Your Arms" with the Habonim Youth Choir, where she sang the lyrics in both English and Hebrew. Her first professional role was Gracie in Limelight Theater's production of The Music Man at age 13. She had a guest role in the action series T. and T. Her first major cartoon role was the title role in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater. She starred in the short-lived CBC Television sitcom Mosquito Lake. She took improv classes at The Second City in Toronto and continued acting in both animated and live-action shows and films, before moving to Los Angeles in January 1994. Acting and voice-over career Strong is the voice of numerous animated characters, including main roles in Fillmore! as Ingrid Third; The Fairly OddParents as Timmy Turner and Poof; Rugrats and All Grown Up! as Dil Pickles; The Powerpuff Girls as Bubbles; Ben 10 as Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Blitzwolfer, and Buzzshock; Teen Titans and the second version of this show called Teen Titans Go! as Raven; Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends as Terrence; the singing voice of Meg Griffin and additional voices on Family Guy; and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic as Twilight Sparkle. She has also lent her voice to English-language localizations of Japanese anime such as Spirited Away and Princess Mononoke, as well as several video games, including her work as Elisa and Ursula in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops; Paz Ortega Andrade in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker; Rikku in Final Fantasy X, its sequel Final Fantasy X-2, and Kingdom Hearts II; Talwyn Apogee in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction and its sequel, Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty; Harley Quinn in Batman: Arkham City, replacing Arleen Sorkin from the franchise; and Juliet Starling, the main character of Lollipop Chainsaw. She has appeared in live roles in National Lampoon's Senior Trip, Sabrina Goes to Rome, Sabrina, Down Under, and The Last White Dishwasher. She also made guest appearances on such shows as Forever Knight, Street Legal, Touched by an Angel, Take Home Chef, Party of Five, Comic Book: The Movie, Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, and 3rd Rock from the Sun. In January 2013, she voiced the character Plum in Cartoon Hangover's Bravest Warriors, created by Pendleton Ward. She has the role of the character Miss Collins in Nickelodeon's live action series Big Time Rush. In 2004, she won an Interactive Achievement Award for her role as Rikku in Final Fantasy X-2. She also served as the announcer for the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards, appeared as a guest panelist at several fan conventions (including BotCon, Jacon, Comic-Con International, and Anime Overdose), and was featured on the front cover of the July/August 2004 issue of Working Mother magazine, in which she said, "My son is now old enough to respond to my work. To me, that's what it is all about." Strong has been nominated five times for Annie Awards. In 2013, Strong won the Shorty Award for "Best #Actress" for her use of social media. The Behind the Voice Actors website selected her for a BTVA Voice Acting Award for Voice Actress of the Year for 2013, and nominated her for the 2011 and 2012 years. Personal life Strong was the roommate of actress Neve Campbell. They both auditioned for the same role of Julia in the 1990s TV series Party of Five, though Campbell ultimately won the role. However, Strong appeared in an episode as the character Lorna. In 1999, she met Craig Strong, a former American actor-turned real estate agent; they married on May 14, 2000. They have two sons: Sammy (born 2002) and Aden (born 2004). Their family resides in Los Angeles, where they run VoiceStarz, an Internet-based company that teaches people how to get into the voice-over business. Strong and her husband developed and patented a line of baby bottles with caps that their user can set to note the calendar date for breast milk storage. She was involved with a charity group called Bronies for Good where she helped raise funds for a family whose daughter had a brain tumor. In 2012, during the BronyCon event in New Jersey, she attended a lunch with fans from the military. Filmography 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! - Dil Pickles, Camera Kid (ep13), Young Girl (ep40) *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Actress Azula (ep57), Governor's Wife (ep23), Additional Voices *Babar - Young Celeste *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Billy Batson, Helena/Huntress, Mary Marvel *Beetlejuice - Additional Voices *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf (ep31), Buzzshock (ep46), Cheerleader (ep40), Computer Voice (ep21), Doll (ep30), Edith (ep22), Elderly Woman (ep10), Female Guard (ep30), Female Thug (ep8), Gwendolyn Tennyson, Kenny Tennyson (ep46), Kid (ep33), Little Kid (ep45), Lucy Mann (ep43), Mrs. Fang (ep45), Old Lady (ep11), Policewoman (ep3), Volunteer#2 (ep28), Waitress (ep10), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep33), Young Boy (ep2) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Princess Attea (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Young Ben Tennyson, 11 Year Old Albedo Ben (ep51), Agent Molly Gunther, Agent Swift, Alien Mother, Attea, Ben 23, Ben 5 1/2 (ep64), Gwen DiamondHead (ep52), Little Girl, Mad Pakmar, Mazuma (ep53), Pakmar, Pesky Dust (ep69), Ship Computer (ep4), Upgrade 23 (ep70), Young Lucy (ep71), Young Upgrade (ep71), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Serena (ep16), Young Ben Tennyson (ep16) *Beware the Batman - Barbara Gordon, Detective Marcie Brown (ep19) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures - Additional Voices *Brickleberry - Homeowner's Wife (ep15), Myrtle (ep2), Pam Anderson (ep4), Porn Actress (ep12), Woman (ep11) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - Bonnie (ep40) *Camp Lazlo! - Amber (ep17), Lovemary (ep17), Margaret (ep17), Momsy (ep17), Suzie (ep17) *Chowder - Truffles, Baby (ep13), Baby Bird#1 (ep10), Critter (ep2), Duchess (ep9), Flower (ep1), Lady (ep7), Lady (ep13), Moon, Officer Loose Meat (ep5), Officer PB&J (ep5), Singing Bean#3 (ep4), Strange Troll Dude (ep7), Sun, Tabuleh (ep1), Thrice Cream Woman (ep7), Woman Scream (ep9) *Chozen - Additional Voices *Class of 3000 - Billy (ep10), Inga (ep10), Mackenzie (ep10) *Clerks: The Animated Series - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days - Jack (ep29) *Codename: Kids Next Door - Many Girls (ep6) *Cow and Chicken - Additional Voices *Curious George - Clare Zucchini (ep30), Elderly Lady (ep22), Stewardess (ep22), Ticket Clerk (ep22) *Dan Vs. - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers - Juan (ep2), Timmy (ep2) *Danny Phantom - Baby Danny (ep29), Ember McLain, Lydia (ep20), Penelope Spectra, Star, Tiffany Snow, Walla (ep22) *Detention - Shareena Wickett *Disney's 101 Dalmatians - Spot *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long - Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - Gabriella, Mom Howler (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! - Ingrid Third, Ariella (ep9), Croquet Kid (ep6), Jenna (ep5), Treplev (ep11) *Disney's Kim Possible - Amelia (ep15), Britina (ep1), Kim-Style Adoptee (ep16), Tara, Tricia Lipowski (ep15), Trick-or-Treater (ep14), Yearbook Girl (ep8) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan - Hazel (ep25), Munka (ep9) *Disney's The Replacements - Sierra McCool, Miss Osbourne (ep3) *Disney's The Weekenders - Kandi *Drawn Together - Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein *DreamWorks Turbo FAST - Bubble Snail (ep38), Singe, Slug Girl (ep28) *Duck Dodgers - Cheerleader (ep29), Counselor Dish, Ellomold the Enchantress (ep22), Katma-Tui (ep9), Ozmo (ep4) *Extreme Ghostbusters - Kylie Griffin *Family Guy - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Terrence, Little Boy (ep71), Mother (ep71) *Gadget Boy & Heather - Additional Voices *Garbage Pail Kids - Patty Putty *Golan the Insatiable - Additional Voices *Gravity Falls - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series - Iolande *Guardians of the Galaxy - Irani Rael (ep4), Lucy (ep4), Nova Prime (ep7) *Hardboiled Eggheads - Miles Van Vleep (ep1) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater - Hello Kitty *Henry Hugglemonster - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget (2015) - Penny, Answering Machine (ep1) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Dannan O'Mallard, Molly *Johnny Bravo - Chris, Julie, Karie, Megan, Toija, Valley Reporter *Justice League - Sera (ep28), Queen *Justice League: Unlimited - Johnny (ep33) *Kid Notorious - Additional Voices *King of the Hill - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes - Alexis (ep3), Emerald Empress (ep15), Esper *Little Bear - Additional Voices *MAD - Bubbles (ep43), Katniss Everdeen (ep102), Pepper Potts (ep93), Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! - Additional Voices *Megas XLR - Comet (ep14), Pulsar (ep14) *Motorcity - #2, Lizzie (ep16) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Porcupine *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle *My Pet Monster - Amie *Napoleon Dynamite - Candy (ep5), Dody (ep3), Egg Queen (ep6), Kangaroo (ep1), Scantronica (ep2), Shaylene (ep4) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons - Martha (ep27), Mina (ep27) *Ozzy & Drix - Carbon Monoxide (ep8), Jenna (ep7) *Phineas and Ferb - Bird (49), Additional Voices *Piggsburg Pigs! - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010) - Becky (ep6), Bubbles (ep39), Carlyle (ep45), Chucky's Mother (ep45), Dolores (ep40), Julie (ep36), Lily (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Old Person (ep40), Woman (ep24), Zipper *Rugrats - Dil Pickles, Kim (ep86), Lotsatot#3 (ep120), Party-Goer (ep100), Penelope Plankton (ep144), Protestor (ep95), Shannon (ep86), Teddy McNulty, Timid Baby (ep104), Timmy McNulty *Rugrats Pre-School Daze - Brittany (ep4), Jake *Samurai Jack - Boy (ep40), Girl#1 (ep24), Lady#2 (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Mother (ep40), Queen (ep47), Siren#3, Verbina (ep47) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop - Dr. Paula Bowman (ep7), Girl (ep1), Housewife (ep7), Intern (ep7), Jean Wilson (ep1), Radio Host (ep1) *Super Mario World - Additional Voices *Sym-Bionic Titan - Ilana, Agnes (ep18), Amber (ep4), Anchor (ep2), Anchorwoman (ep4), Betty (ep7), Breezy (ep3), Driver (ep2), Girl (ep7), Groupie (ep15), Little Girl (ep16), Mary (ep12), Mom (ep3), Mother (ep11), Mrs. Mitchell (ep1), Mrs. O'Brien (ep5), Mrs. Tong (ep19), Reporter#3 (ep19), Woman (ep6) *Teen Titans - Raven, Elastigirl, Gizmo, Jinx (ep64), Kitten, Kole, Teether (ep5) *Teen Titans Go! - Raven, Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (ep27), Jayna (ep9), Kitten, Old Lady (ep6) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers - Nurse Trudy (ep15) *The Boondocks - Cindy McPhearson, Additional Voices *The Care Bears - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents - Baby Poof, Timmy, 8-Year-Old-Girl (ep8), Anger (ep3), Blob#1 (ep6), Blob#2 (ep6), Country Boy (ep5), Cow (ep6), Daughter (ep1), Fairy#2 (ep6), Fan#1 (ep6), Female Fairy#1 (ep5), Girl (ep138), Girl Fan#1 (ep8), Girl#1 (ep5), Ranch Girl (ep7), Swing Kid (ep8), Tad (ep3), Teddy Bear (ep2), Twinkle (ep4) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Girl#4 (ep53), Herfeffenie (ep53) *The Kids from Room 402 - Penny, Joey, Sanjay, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Roger Radcliffe, Agent Demon (ep14), Baby Cousin (ep27), Beatrice (ep22), Connie (ep22), Cowboy#3 (ep2), Demon (ep8), Female Barista (ep3), Friendly Demon (ep18), Girl#1 (ep1), Katherine (ep14), Lila, Magical Creature#1 (ep4), Marty (ep17), Melissa, Mrs. Radcliffe, Ocelot (ep16), Otis (ep27), Penguin#1 (ep16), Photographer (ep3), Scared Female Guest (ep19), Snake (ep7), Spat Out Monster (ep6), Surfer 1 (ep8), Ventriloquist Kid (ep6), Zombie#4 (ep2) *The New Batman Adventures - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *The Penguins of Madagascar - Boy (ep6), Concerned Citizen#2 (ep98), Eggy, Kid Walla (ep36), Kids (ep98), Kindergartner (ep98), Little Boy (ep77), Mother Duck, Sheep#2 (ep53) *The Powerpuff Girls - Bubbles, Activist#2 (ep57), Baby (ep4), Baby (ep67), Baby Lady (ep74), Baby Monkey (ep57), Beatrice (ep69), Blondie (ep65), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Crowd Member#4 (ep68), Girl (ep64), Girl (ep65), Girl (ep71), Girl (ep75), Girl (ep77), Girl#1 (ep71), Girl#2 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl Scout (ep64), Happy Flower, Jennifer (ep8), Julie Bean, Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl (ep63), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Mother (ep67), Old Lady (ep58), Operator (ep35), Puppy (ep65), Reporter (ep2), Sally, Schoolgirl (ep30), Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Singer#3 (ep32), Talia (ep69), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman (ep77), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#1 (ep63), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman#2 (ep68), Woman Neighbor (ep1), Women (ep70) *The Proud Family - BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud, Puff, Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Irina Kafka (ep48), Kazrina (ep23) *The Super Hero Squad Show - Brynnie (ep6), H.E.R.B.I.E., Princess Annelle (ep41), Scarlet Witch *The Wild Thornberrys - Little Boy (ep66) *The Zeta Project - Macy (ep12), Vega (ep2) *ThunderCats (2011) - Young Lion-O (ep13) *Timon & Pumbaa - King's Daughter (ep68) *Totally Spies! - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated - Sari Sumdac, Boy (ep1), Boy (ep8), Daniel (ep13), Fan#1 (ep3), Female Starscream, Gary, Maternal Mother (ep37), Mother (ep13), Press Secretary, Reception Bot, Red Alert (ep30), Slo-Mo (ep24), Strika, Teletran-1, Wife (ep20) *TripTank - Boy (ep4), Fat Patrick (ep4), Jimmy (ep4), Sally (ep4) *Ultimate Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson, Cute Girl (ep4), Excited Girl#1 (ep21), Girl (ep10), Girl#2 (ep8), Newscaster (ep8), Sandy (ep17), Thundra, Woman (ep10), Woman (ep40), Workout Instructor (ep35) *Wander Over Yonder - Beeza (ep8), Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Alexandra Viggi (ep13), Joe (ep7), Terry (ep7), Trudy Lowe (ep24) *Winx Club - Additional Voices *Wish Kid - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men - Dust/Sooraya Qadir (ep10), Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep9), Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrow/Sarah, Stepford Cuckoos (ep26) *Xiaolin Chronicles - Omi, Ping Pong, Muffin Face *Xiaolin Showdown - Omi *Young Justice - Serling Roquette (ep6) *Zevo-3 - Caroline (ep26) 'Anime' *Afro Samurai - Jiro (ep4), Otsuru (ep4) 'DVD Specials' *Eternal Calm: Final Fantasy X-2: Prologue - Rikku 'Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure - Two-Tone *A fairly Odd movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! - Poof *Back to the Sea - Sammy *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas - House Mother, Pricilla Pig *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman - Barbara Gordon *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 - Michelle *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 - Michelle *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Young Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Ben Tennyson, Computer Voice, Sandar, Upgrade *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Ben Tennyson *Black Mask - Additional Voices *Bolt - Additional Voices *Bratz: Desert Jewelz - Katia *Bratz: Genie Magic - Katia *Can of Worms - Lula *Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite - Additional Voices *Delhi Safari - Yuvi - Baby Leopard *Dino Time - Julia *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone - Mara *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama - Dr. Possible's Voice Command *Disney's Leroy & Stitch - Alien College Girl, Angel (624) *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan & Jane - Hazel *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie - Vixen *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams - Sharma, Additional Voices *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too - Porcupine *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme - April, Additional Voices *Hoodwinked! - Zorra *Ice Age - Start *Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie! - Cocknocker, Small Fry the Science Guy *Kaena: The Prophecy - Essy *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout - Harley Quinn *Minions - Additional Voices *Monsters University - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Twilight Sparkle *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie - Additional Voices *Pooh's Heffalump Movie - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild - Dil Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Dil Pickles *Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk - Dil Pickles *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare - Trudy *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon - Austin, Princess Garogflotach *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright - Donna, News Anchor *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island - Lena Dupree *Spirited Away - Boh (Baby) *Strange Frame - Naia, Alter-Naia *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild - Brooke, Forest Animals, Scouts *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse - Female Radio Caller 2 *Superman: Brainiac Attacks - Mercy Graves *Superman vs. The Elite - Young Vera *TMNT - Additional Voices *Ted - Ted's "I Love You" Function *Ted 2 - Ted Toy Voice *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo - Raven *The Animatrix - Crew Woman, Misha, Nurse *The Batman vs. Dracula - Vicky Vale *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! - Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Betty Rubble, Red-Haired Princess, Sasha *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II - Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman - Sara Simple, Sonny Sklarew *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - Princess Adella, Princess Andrina, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Melody *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas - Bubbles, Nanny *The Powerpuff Girls Movie - Bubbles *The Proud Family Movie - BeBe Proud, Cashew, CeCe Proud *The Rugrats Movie - Dylan Pickles *The Wild Thornberrys Movie - Schoolgirl *Thor: Tales of Asgard - Sif *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - La Petite Ballerina *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring - Nibbles *Twinkle Toes - Brittany Fairlawn, Judge 1, Mrs. Hubble, Mrs. Saperstein, Sarah *Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby - Construction Cow, Popular Girl, Teen Girl Wolf *Van Helsing: The London Assignment - Young Victoria *Wonder Woman - Alexa *Wubbzy's Big Movie! - Ball Kid 2, Jumping Kid 1, Jumping Kid 2, Swinging Kid 1 *Yellowbird - Lisa 'OVA' *Tekkaman Blade II - Yumi Francois 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days - Woman *DC Nation: Super Best Friends Forever - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *DC Showcase: Catwoman - Buttermilk Skye *Dear Dracula - Hot Dog, Nicole *Gotham Girls - Barbara Gordon/'Batgirl', Cop (ep23), Elizabeth Styles, Harley Scouts (ep20), Little Girl (ep7), Mandy Scouts (ep20) *Secrets of the Furious Five - Young Tigress *Spike Video Game Awards 2011 - Harley Quinn *The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour - Sexually Repressed White Woman (ep2) *The Wild Puffalumps - Holly *Transformers: Animated - Boy (ep8), Sari Sumdac 'TV Series' *Arrow - Harley Quinn (ep39) 'TV Specials' *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip - Lydia, Walla *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy - Nasty Burger Employee *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting - Foofy Woogums, Mrs. Cryer, Woman *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's - Terrence, Boy, Snooty Girl, Snooty Mom, Sultry Woman *Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood - Additional Voices *Madeline (1988) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special - Harley Quinn *Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 2: Villains in Paradise - Harley Quinn *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts - Dil Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up - Dil Pickles, Chubby Kid, Todd *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar - Dil Pickles, Mariko *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! - Timmy Turner, Fairy#1, Kid, Kid#1 *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers - Timmy Turner, Paula Poundcake, Vicky's Mom, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol - Timmy Turner, Blonda Fairywinkle, Supermodel *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical - Timmy Turner, Baby Flappy *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! - Baby Poof, Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! - Timmy Turner *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed - Bubbles, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! - Bubbles, Alarm System *Toy Story of Terror - Computer 'VHS Specials' *Clifford's Fun With Numbers - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Armored Core: Verdict Day - CPU Voice *Asura's Wrath - Durga *Batman: Arkham City - Harleen Quinzel/'Harley Quinn' *Batman: Arkham City Lockdown - Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Batman: Arkham Knight - Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Batman: Arkham Origins - Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Batman: Arkham Underworld - Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Batman: Vengeance - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Ben 10: Omniverse - Young Ben Tennyson, Pakmar *Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Ben Tennyson *Blue Dragon - Kluke *Bratz: Forever Diamondz - Female Shopkeeper, Katia *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock - Katia *Cars Race-O-Rama - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion - Bubbles, Dexter, Young Ben Tennyson *Cartoon Network Racing - Bubbles *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - Bubbles, Princess Ilana *Champions: Return to Arms - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of Everquest - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Video Game - Marmara, Tekla, Townspeople *Crash: Mind over Mutant - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 - Additional Voices *Disney's Chicken Little - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Melody *Family Guy: Video Game! - Additional Voices *Fat Princess - Fat Princess *Final Fantasy X - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2 - Rikku *Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission - Rikku *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure - Baby Tokaron, Cream, Mosby *Hot Shots Golf Fore! - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - Additional Voices *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown - Additional Voices *Icewind Dale - Yxunomei, Additional Voices *InFamous 2 - Female Pedestrians *Infinite Crisis - Harley Quinn *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Harleen Quinn/Harley Quinn, Raven *Injustice 2 - Harleen Quinn/Harley Quinn *Jak 3 - Keira, Seem *Jak X: Combat Racing - Keira *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier - Keira *Justice League Heroes - Supergirl *Key of Heaven - Jok Xiu *Killer7 - Kaede Smith *Kingdom Hearts II - Rikku *La Pucelle: Tactics - Chocolat, Goddess Poitreene *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Harley Quinn *Lego Dimensions - Harley Quinn, Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel's Avengers - Jessica Jones *LittleBigPlanet 3 - Coach Rock, Vera Oblonsky *Lollipop Chainsaw - Juliet Starling *Lost Odyssey - Seth *Marvel Heroes - Dagger, Magik, Moira McTaggert, Spider-Woman, Squirrel Girl *Marvel Super Hero Squad - Sue Richards/Invisible Woman *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet - H.E.R.B.I.E., Sue Richards/Invisible Woman, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - X-23 *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Ursula/'Elisa' *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes - Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Paz Ortega Andrade *Minority Report: Everybody Runs - Tutorial Voice Over *Mortal Kombat X - Ferra, Li Mei *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island - Timmy Turner *Nicktoons Unite! - Timmy Turner *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Rachel *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Rachel, Sanji *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Cloe Walsh, Margaret Moonlight *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - Additional Voices *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery - Mar *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat - Mara de Leon *Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale - Fat Princess *Psychonauts - Sheegor *Rage - Elizabeth *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - Talwyn *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - Talwyn *Robotech: Invasion - Additional Voices *Rugrats: All Growed Up - Dil Pickles *Rugrats: Studio Tour - Dil Pickles *Sacrifice - Shakti *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned - Justine *Shark Tale - Additional Tenant Fish *Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing - Goldilocks, Red Riding Hood *Shrek 2 - Fairy, Lil'Red *Shrek Forever After - Additional Voices *Shrek SuperSlam - Dronkey, Lil Witch, Red Riding Hood, Unicorn *Skylanders: Giants - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Doctor Octopus *Spyro: A Hero's Tail - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Holiday, Risha, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds - Risha *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan - Risha *Tales of Symphonia - Presea Combatir, Corrine *Teen Titans - Raven *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy (Android/iOS Version), Policewoman (Android/iOS Version) *The Elder Scrolls Online - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules - Timmy Turner *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown - Timmy Turner *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville - Bubbles *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage - Bubbles *The Secret World - Ann Radcliffe, Hana *The Wonderful 101 - Wonder-Pink *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On - Additional Voices *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - X-23 *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble - Captain Blue, Jr. *Watchmen: The End is Nigh - Additional Voices *Whacked! - Charity, Lucy *WildStar - Aurin Female *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Blink *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Sakura Mizrahi *Xiaolin Showdown - Omi 'Web Animation' *Bravest Warriors - Plum *DC Super Hero Girls - Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy/'Pamela Isley' *Garbage Island - Additional Voices *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles - Brainiac (ep2), Harleyquin (ep1) 'Commercials' *Cartoon Network - Raven *Honda Clearance - Strawberry Shortcake Awards and Nominations Nomations *Nominated – Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production, 27th Annie Awards, 1999 *Nominated – Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Television Production, 29th Annie Awards, 1999 *Nominated - Annie Award for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production, 29th Annie Awards, 2000 *Nominated – Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production, 31st Annie Awards, 2003 *Nominated – Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program, 33rd Daytime Emmy Awards, 2006 *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series, 2011 *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Vocal Performance in a Video Game, 2011 *Nominated – Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Television Production, 39th Annie Awards (2012) *Nominated BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role – Action/Drama, 2012, Mary Jane Watson *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Vocal Performance in a Video Game, 2012 *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series – Comedy/Musical, 2013, Raven *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role – Comedy/Musical, 2013, Jayna *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series – Action/Drama, 2013, Omi *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Vocal Performance in a TV Special/Direct-to-DVD title or Theatrical Short, 2013 *Nominated – BTVA Voice Acting Award for Best Female Vocal Performance in a Video Game, 2013 Notes #Strong has listed on her own website that she was the announcer for the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards, with audio clips of her work. In some interviews and media, she is listed as an announcer for the 2000 Kids' Choice Awards. External Links *Official website *VoiceStarz – Tara Strong's voice acting company *Tara Strong at the Internet Movie Database *Tara Strong at Behind The Voice Actors Category:1973 births Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:Actresses from Toronto Category:Canadian child actresses Category:Canadian expatriate actresses in the United States Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian stage actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian video game actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Living people